The Best Medicine
by ravarath
Summary: SasuNaru. Naruto's sick, and Sasuke has the cure. Gift fic. Featuring Hokage!Naruto.


**A/N: Hi everyone! This is written for my awesome beta, operagirl76, who likes SasuNaru and isn't feeling well today. I hope you get better really fast, dear!**

* * *

><p>"This shouldn't be happening to me," Naruto wheezed wearily, voice thick and congested. He was slumped over his desk in exhaustion, hands clutching a wad of tissues like a lifeline. "It's not fair-" A sudden sneeze cut off his sentence, causing him to jerk in his seat and bump the table. Several scrolls rolled off from the movement, landing untidily on the floor. "God dammit."<p>

Sasuke grunted in mild annoyance, tossing an empty box of tissues into the trash and replacing it with a new one. "_Dobe_, why did you even come in today? I told you to stay home." He set down the pot of tea he'd just brought in, smoothly filling a cup as the blond started to cough again. "Here, Sakura said this should help."

"Thanks-" Naruto sniffed it tentatively before pulling a face. "Smells gross."

The dark-haired man watched his boyfriend closely, rolling his eyes when the other shinobi started searching for packets of sugar. "Just drink it, you moron. You add enough sugar to your drinks to render any medicine useless." When the blond didn't listen, Sasuke snatched the small sachets out of his hand.

"Hey!" Naruto scowled, though the effect was ruined by his nasally voice and fevered face. "Give those back!"

"No." Sasuke answered shortly, tossing the sugar into the trash as well.

"As Hokage, I order you to-" He stopped as the Uchiha began chuckling lowly. "Ass." While the rest of the village regarded their Rokudaime with reverence and respect, Sasuke was not one to submit to authority so easily. In public, he was properly deferential and polite. In private though...it was a whole different story.

"Well, _Hokage-sama_, maybe you should've stayed home_ in bed_ like I told you to."

"But I'm never sick! I'm sure it'll go away in a bit-"

"Sakura says you've been working too much lately and getting too little rest. Even you have your limits, _usuratonkachi_." He picked up the fallen scrolls, setting them back up on the desk. "And I said I would cover your work for you. I don't know why you insisted on-" Sasuke cocked his head, a sudden suspicion popping into his head. Naruto had been just as ill when he woke up this morning, but still dragged himself to work after Sasuke left. Was he really so devoted to his paperwork? Or maybe...

A smirk crept onto his pale face as the Uchiha strode around the desk to stand in front of the Hokage. Naruto eyed him nervously. He knew that look, and it usually didn't bode well for him. "What, asshole?"

"You missed me, didn't you?" The smirk had widened into an unmistakable grin, confident and victorious. "That's why you came in even though you can barely stand."

"I-I did not!" He grabbed another fistful of tissues, dabbing at his running nose in an effort to cover his face.

"Liar," the other man said, without malice. He leaned over, pushing aside Naruto's hands. "It's okay, I understand." Before the blond could protest further, Sasuke dipped his head down, pressing his lips firmly against his lover's.

Predictably, Naruto emitted a muffled yelp, halfheartedly trying to push the other man away. Within a minute though, his struggling ceased as Sasuke ran fingers coaxingly through his hair. Loathe as he was to admit it, staying by himself at their apartment had been depressingly lonely. He'd figured he would be sick no matter where he ended up, so he might as well be sick around his boyfriend. Besides, the gentle strokes of strong hands on his arms was soothing, relaxing him in a way no medicine could. Lips, warm and smooth, caressed his carefully and softly, conveying tender emotions the only way the dark-haired man knew how.

Too soon, Sasuke withdrew, hands sliding up to cup Naruto's cheeks and hold his face several inches away. "_Dobe_."

"What?" He pushed forward slightly for another kiss, frowning when Sasuke's hands held him in place. Confused, the blond looked up into the taller man's eyes. He was surprised to see the Sharingan activated, the black tomoe spinning with dizzying speed. "What are you-"

"Hold still." He let a controlled wave of chakra flow out, deftly weaving and shaping it with his eyes. It melded easily into Naruto's receptive and trusting aura, seeping into his energy pathways like water trickling into a stream.

For the jinchuuriki, it felt like a fresh breeze touching face, invigorating his senses and easing the discomforts that ailed his body. He felt a sudden rush of energy, clarity returning as his previous congestion and sore throat abruptly faded away. "Wha-" Naruto blinked. He was _cured_.

"Feel better, _usuratonkachi_?" Crossing his arms, Sasuke surveyed his handiwork with evident smugness. "Just be sure to-"

"Thank you, Sasuke!" Naruto tackled him gleefully, knocking him backwards against the wall. He immediately seized the other man's lips in a fierce kiss, hands eagerly pulling at clothes. "Let me show you my gratitude."

The Uchiha attempted to grab his hands, fighting against the sudden need flaring in him as Naruto's lithe body pressed flush against his own. "Wait, you idiot-"

Ignoring Sasuke's protests, the Rokudaime deftly unzipped his flak vest. He slipped his hands under his lover's black shirt, nails gliding teasingly over skin. He smirked as the other man hissed in appreciation, breath hitching. "I know you like-"

Without warning, Naruto felt suddenly exhausted, like his energy had been switched off once more. "What the hell-" He sneezed, eyes watering up instantly. Sliding boneless to the ground, the blond grabbed at the tissue box as he glared at the dark-haired shinobi.

Sasuke sighed exasperatedly in response, grabbing the lukewarm cup of tea off the desk as Naruto resumed coughing. "I tried to warn you, moron."

"What the fuck, Sasuke! I thought you cured me!"

"It wasn't a cure, _dobe_. It was a genjutsu to make you _think_ you were cured." Sasuke bent over resignedly, helping Naruto back into his chair.

"Then why'd you stop, asshole!" The Hokage felt sicker than ever, the brief return to health only increasing his current misery.

"Because you jumped on me and I couldn't concentrate on holding the technique." He sighed as Naruto blew his nose loudly. Hokage indeed.


End file.
